


Sugar Cookies

by honeybreadbutterfly



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison Argent & Lydia Martin Friendship, Christmas, Christmas Cookies, Christmas Fluff, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, Romance, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 03:37:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8828827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybreadbutterfly/pseuds/honeybreadbutterfly
Summary: the pack spends a christmassy afternoon together with cookies and Christmas movies, Stiles works up the courage to tell Lydia how he feels,





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfiction, so beware of bad writing or spelling errors, hope you enjoy nonetheless :)

It was Saturday the 23rd of December in the afternoon and Lydia was sitting in her living room, fully dressed, impatiently waiting for Stiles to turn up. She checked her watch for what felt like the 100th time. 15:13. He was already 13 minutes late. But she was used to it by now, there was probably something wrong with his jeep. Lydia sighed in exasperation. It’s Christmas, be happy, you love Christmas, she told herself forcing a smile. Christmas was the only holiday of the year her messed up family actually came together and was nice to each other, so she only had positive memories linked to it. But she hated it when he was late. Three o’clock meant three o’clock. She heard a knock at the door and jumped up striding over. Lydia forcefully swung the door open, seeing a guiltily looking Stiles standing in front of her. He started smiling cheekily and in an instant she didn’t even care anymore that he was late. His nose was red and he looked properly frozen.  
»I’m so sorry I’m late.«, he said honestly.  
»Come in. What happened?«, she asked.  
It had been snowing the whole day and that’s exactly what he looked like. His jacket and beanie covered in piles of fresh snow.  
»Well at first the jeep didn’t start because of the cold and then it also broke down as I was halfway here. I had to get out and fix it, because it wouldn’t move. My fingers are now numb and I think they are going to turn black and fall off any moment.«  
Lydia chuckled and shook her head. She took his cold hand into hers and looked at his red fingers.  
»Your fingers are fine.«, she declared letting go of his hand again.  
They looked at each other intently until Lydia came back to her senses after loosing herself in his whisky eyes for a second there.  
»We need to buy some ingredients, and we’ll have to put up the decorations as well. The others should be here by five.«, she pointed over to the box of tinsel and baubles.  
»Good. Let’s go. But let’s maybe take your car.«, Stiles added hastily, looking over to Roscoe whose engine seemed to still be puffing out ominous smoke.  
»Yeah, let’s do that.«  
They took Lydia’s car, driving to the local market, buying ingredients for the cookies they were about to bake. Stiles also stubbornly insisted on buying a fairy light garland with lightbulbs looking like Santa Claus, which Lydia thought was ridiculous, but after a while she gave in to his puppy dog eyes. She internally judged herself for caving, but she simply couldn’t say no to the look in his eyes. She didn’t even complain when she found loads of unnecessary food decorations in her shopping cart whilst paying. She just went with it, because with the look on his face and the joy in his eyes she simply couldn’t bring herself to take that away from him. Even though they had just spent twenty minutes in the store, when they returned to Lydia’s car, it was already totally snowed in. Stiles insisted on scraping off the ice and snow himself, so Lydia sat inside the car, laughing at Stiles who was struggling to clean the car properly. When he was done he looked like a snowman himself, his lips all blue and the tips of his nose red like Rudolph’s. Lydia silently giggled at the look of him and started to drive back. Stiles kept complaining about her scraper being more fashionable than useful and about the temperatures being way too low for this region. But Lydia didn’t care, she just cast side glances at the spastic boy who was flailing with his arms whilst talking and kept thinking how ridiculously much she was in love with him and how little he knew about it. They made it safely back to Lydia without any accidents or complications, which was saying something because the streets were so snowed in that Lydia was literally driving 10mph because she was so scared that she was going to loose control of the car. Roscoe was barely visible under the amount of snow it was covered in. Stiles sighed.  
»I’m never gonna come home.«, he groaned looking over to the giant pile of snow that was his car.  
Lydia just laughed at that ushering him inside.  
»In the worst case you can crash here, you know. My mum is out of town meeting my aunt.«, Lydia offered innocently.  
Stiles nodded hemming. He suddenly felt his cheeks going red. He had never spent the night at Lydia’s before.  
»Thanks.«, he just added awkwardly, setting the shopping bags on the kitchen counter.  
They arranged everything in the kitchen so they were ready to bake when everyone arrived. Lydia put a christmas CD on to set the mood as they started decorating the living room. Stiles put his Santa Claus garland proudly over the fireplace grinning like a little boy when he turned it on. His smile made Lydia’s insides melt every time. It wasn’t fair that they had to go through all of this, all of the monsters and horrors of the supernatural world, after all they were just teenagers, not superheroes. But this made it all worth it, she thought. As long as they were safe, as long as Stiles was safe, as long as they were together at Christmas decorating her living room together, she wasn’t going to complain. It was perfect, in it’s own messed up way, it really was perfect. Lydia smiled even more.  
»What are you smiling at?«, Stiles questioned lightly, thinking she was pitying his garland.  
»Nothing. It looks beautiful.«, she replied happily.  
»Yes it does.«, he jokingly defended his garland still thinking she was making fun of him.  
At last they decorated the christmas tree. Lydia said that she normally did it herself on the 24th, but Stiles wouldn’t have it.  
»A christmas tree has to be decorated with the ones you love.«, he stated, getting red all of a sudden. »I mean, with the ones close to you.«, he corrected himself quickly.  
Lydia’s heart grew big. The ones you love, she repeated in her head several times before walking over to him and the box of baubles.  
»Which color scheme should we go for?«, she asked bending down to look at their options.  
Stiles bent down too, both of them staring at each other instead of looking at the colors of the baubles. Stiles’ eyes reflected the dots of the several fairy light garlands they had put up and Lydia had never felt a stronger urge to just lunge forward and kiss this boy. But she didn’t, she couldn’t. Not after the debacle with Malia, she had missed her chance. They were friends and that was all. At least that’s what she kept telling herself. After what felt like an eternity she focused on the task at hand again.  
»Well my dad and I always have a red and gold christmas tree because these were my mom’s favourite colors.«, Stiles pondered. »But I don’t know about your family.«, he added.  
Lydia looked up again, a sad smile creeping up on her face.  
»Red and gold it is.«, she declared, again feeling a strong urge to stroke his cheek and hug him.  
Lydia was just putting the star at the top of the tree, standing on a chair, all of which to Stiles’ amusement, because she refused to letting him lift her up. She had insisted that she could do it herself because she wasn’t a little girl anymore, making Stiles chuckle.  
»Of course you are.«, he was about to say as he was cut off by the bell.  
»I get it.«, he offered already leaving the living room to answer the door.  
Lydia stepped off the stool, hearing Allison and Scott’s voices echoing from the hall.  
»Awesome.«, Lydia heard Stiles boom.  
She walked over to greet her friends. They both looked like sugared cakes with the amount of snow on their heads and jackets. Scott was carrying two huge Thermos bottles.  
»My mum made hot wine punch.«, Scott clarified seeing Lydia’s confused expression.  
»It’s seriously the best thing you’ll ever drink.«, Stiles said enthusiastically.  
Lydia walked over to kiss Allison on the cheek and led them all into the kitchen.  
»Should we wait for Kira and Malia?«, Scott asked eyeing all the ingredients and sugar decorations.  
»Let’s wait just a bit longer.«, Allison suggested.  
They sat down in the living room discussing their plans for winter break. Lydia was visiting her father’s family, which she wasn’t at all looking forward to. Allison was going to France for a week to visit her great great aunt, that her father had tracked down. Their family circle had shrunken so drastically in the past years that they deemed it only appropriate to seek out their distant relatives and get to know them. Allison wanted Scott to join them, but he had said that he couldn’t leave his mother and as Allison threw in that she could come too, he mournfully clarified that she had to work. So Scott’s plans for winter break weren’t all too exciting, but so were Stiles’. He was staying home as well for basically the same reason as Scott. But the two of them had already planned some seasonal mischief since they now had a little time at their hands, for once not having to deal with horrible murders. Ten minutes later the doorbell rang again and Lydia went to get it, whilst the others moved eagerly to the kitchen. She opened it to find a grumpy looking Malia and an overenthusiastic Kira.  
»Sorry we’re late.«, Kira apologized whilst they took off their coats.  
»She couldn’t decide what to wear.«, Malia scoffed rolling her eyes.  
And indeed, Kira looked like a christmas explosion. All in red and green with little christmassy details embroidered on her sweater. She was even wearing elf earrings, Lydia noticed.  
»Don’t worry, we haven’t started yet, the others are in the kitchen.«, Lydia said and Malia went ahead.  
»You look fantastic.«, Lydia complimented Kira silently so only she could hear, making her blush.  
»Thanks.«, she thanked shyly.  
Stiles, Scott and Allison had already helped themselves to each a cup of Melissa’s famous hot wine punch. They had also poured three extra cups for the rest of them. Stiles handed Lydia her favourite mug. He knew her too well. She nodded thanks and sipped at the hot drink. Stiles hadn’t exaggerated, it did taste unbelievable. It filled her with this warmth and joy no description could ever even come close to. Stiles saw Lydia’s eyes light up as she took a sip and laughed.  
»I told you. This is liquid magic. Melissa is gifted.«  
Scott chuckled at Stiles’ swarming.  
»We get it bro. It’s really good.«  
Stiles nudged Scott in the arm who just continued laughing. Lydia explained the recipe and assigned everyone to a task, so it wouldn’t end in chaos. They had decided to make sugar cookies. Malia who was simply overwhelmed with everything going on, was only allowed to stir and turn the mixer on. The two things she knew how to do. She knew only a couple of cooking recipes, at best, and baking, well she had never deemed it necessary or tried for that matter, so it wasn’t all to surprising that she had no idea what was going on. She kept asking question, how people could come up with stuff like that and how they were sure it was going to turn out tasting good when they put it in the oven.  
»It’s magic.«, she said when they put the cookies into the oven and she watched them grow.  
»It isn’t magic Malia.«, Lydia corrected laughing.  
»Well then it’s food science.«, she retorted, finally moving away from the oven she had been standing in front of for the last ten minutes.  
Stiles who had been listening, laughed and raised his eyebrows whilst shrugging his shoulder, looking at Lydia who couldn’t contain her laughter.  
»I guess you could call it that.«, he said.  
Malia went into the living room to the others, who were already discussing which movie they should watch. Stiles poured himself another cup of punch.  
»Do you want another cup?«, he asked politely gesturing to Lydia’s empty cup.  
»Yes, thanks.«, she responded walking over to him and leaning against the counter next to him.  
He handed her the cup and watched her take a sip.  
»It really is miraculously good.«, Lydia swarmed.  
He chuckled a bit.  
»I know.«  
They were both standing there looking at each other intently.  
»The afternoon was a really good idea. I think everyone is enjoying themselves.«, he complimented her.  
»I hope so.«, she added.  
Silence settled between them again. But not in an uncomfortable manner. A nice, calm, warm kind of silence.  
»Look. There’s something I wanted to tell you-«, Stiles started, but he was cut off by Allison calling for Lydia.  
»Tell me later, ok?«, she asked already taking his hand dragging him into the living room.  
The scene was very amusing. Christmas movies were spread across the carpet, Scott holding up »How the Grinch stole Christmas«, Kira holding up »Rudolph« and Allison holding »Love Actually« in her hands, Malia just chilling on the couch reading the back of »Kevin alone at home«.  
»We have to watch „How the Grinch stole Christmas“. It’s a classic.«, Scott said, his voice raised.  
»So is „Rudolph“.«, Kira protested.  
»Isn’t that a kids movie?«, Malia threw in, actually not being part of the argument.  
Allison stood up and walked over to Lydia.  
»They have been arguing this entire time.«, she breathed exasperated.  
»I would personally prefer „Love Actually“, but I’m willing to back out so these two stop arguing.«, she added sighing.  
Lydia stroked her best friend’s arm and strode over to the both.  
»Let’s watch „Kevin Alone At Home“.«, Malia threw in casually, not being aware of cutting Scott off in a rant about how »Rudolph« was way less of a christmas classic than »How the Grinch stole Christmas«.  
»You are not part of this discussion.«, Kira scoffed heatedly.  
Lydia crouched so she was on the level of both of them, feeling like she was trying to break up a fight between two little kids. Well maybe she was, she thought to herself jokingly.  
»Guys, how about we watch both and Malia gets to choose which one we watch first.«, Lydia proposed.  
They looked at her kind of baffled, wondering how they both could have been so stupid to overlook the obvious solution.  
»I take that as a yes then.«, she said happily taking both of the movies and presenting them to Malia.  
»The green monster one first. Looks kind of ugly. I like it.«, she said and with that it was settled.  
Before they watched the movie however, they took their cookies out of the oven, decorated them, neatly placing them on some plates and then took them out into the living room. The whole house smelled amazing. Malia ate about half of them. She put the DVD in and they all settled down. Lydia chose to sit next to Stiles on the sofa. The movie started and as time passed Lydia and Stiles closed the gap between them until Lydia’s head rested on Stiles’ chest. His breathing was so hypnotic, in that moment for the first time, in such a long time, she fest completely at peace. Stiles lay an arm around her, drawing circles at the side of her waist. She prayed internally that he would never stop doing this. Another hour later the end credits rolled and half the room was already asleep. Scott, Kira and Malia had passed out even before the movie had ended. Scott’s head rested on Allison’s shoulder and Malia and Kira were huddled up next to each other. Lydia sat up stretching.  
»I’m gonna put on „Rudolph“.«, she whispered to Stiles and Allison.  
They both nodded. She stood up and switched DVD’s. Then she took all the mugs form the coffee table and brought them into the kitchen. Stiles followed her, carrying the plates. After they had filled the dishwasher Stiles finally got his chance to talk. Lydia was just about to leave but he stopped her just in time.  
»Do you have a minute?«, he asked shyly.  
Lydia remembered their conversation, there was something he wanted to tell her.  
»Sure.«, she said turning around leaning against the counter again.  
Stiles cleared his throat nervously and started to talk.  
»There is something I have to tell you.«, he started. »You know, if you’d have told me three years ago that I’d be standing in Lydia Martin’s house a day before Christmas celebrating with her and just a little group of friends, I probably would have never believed you. If you’d have told me that you would be one of my best friends, I probably would have declared you crazy. But here we are.«  
He smiled looking down.  
»We’ve been through a lot and the next supernatural disaster is probably only weeks away, but right now it’s Christmas and that’s the time of year, where you tell all your loved ones how dear they are to you, and how much they mean to you.«  
Lydia felt her heart beating faster with every word he said.  
»I know that you have never looked at me that way. I know that you don’t feel that way, but-«, though he couldn’t finish what he was about to say, because in a sudden rush of determination Lydia lunged forward and cut him off with a kiss.  
Their lips crashed onto each other, Stiles’ eyes wide in shock until he realized what was happening. His lips tasted like sugar and punch. They were so soft that she never wanted for them to break apart. Live forever in this moment. She placed her hands on his cheeks pulling him closer even, breathing him in. He lifted her up onto the counter, keeping a firm grip on her waist. Lydia wrapped her legs around him and he dragged her to the other side of the room setting her down on the oven, accidentally turning it on, which startled them both so much that they jumped and broke apart. They started laughing out of shock. Lips red and swollen, cheeks flushed.  
»You never said anything.«, was the first thing he managed to blurt out.  
Lydia smiled stupidly.  
»I thought you didn’t like me like that anymore. After Malia and all.«, she said in a small voice.  
Stiles gently lifted her head up in his hands, looking deeply into her green eyes.  
»How could I not love you? Even for a minute.«, he asked incredulously.  
»You love me?«, she whispered on the verge of tears.  
He lowered his head, their lips meeting once more, this time more gently and tender.  
»Of course I do. I’ve been in love with you since third freaking grade.«, he whispered into her ear.  
Her smile grew even wider, so that even her cheeks began to hurt.  
»Let’s go back and watch „Rudolph“, shall we?«, she whispered back.  
He nodded and took her hand, leading her back into the living room. Allison had fallen asleep as well, her head resting on top of Scott’s. They resumed their cuddling position as they turned on the old children’s movie.  
»Do you want to spend the night?«, Lydia asked hopefully.  
»There is nothing I’d love more.«, he responded grinning, whilst carefully tucking strawberry blonde strands of hair behind her ears.


End file.
